gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Panoramic
Panoramic is an electronics company featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. It spoofs Panasonic. Description 3D Universe Although no Panoramic stores or businesses appear in GTA San Andreas, it is one of the sponsors of one of the Hotring Racer stock-cars. HD Universe Like Panasonic, Panoramic manufactures general electronics, like televisions and mobile phones. Flat-screen Panoramic plasma televisions and DVD players can be found in both the Middle Park East Safehouse and Playboy X's Penthouse. There are also mentions on the in-game internet of a Panoramic mobile phone and on electronicwritingtablet.com, a Panoramic writing tablet called the HeavyPad is mentioned, but it is said to have gone out of production. In GTA: Chinatown Wars, the PDA used on the Nintendo DS touch-screen is made by Panoramic (though the PSP renders a Badger PDA) as is the police car Liberty City Databases. Since they produce the Tinkle Cellphone, they are likely a partner of Tinkle. Some pedestrians in GTA V can be found carrying a reflex camera with a Panoramic strap. This is likely a reference to Panasonic's Lumix cameras. In addition, a Panoramic sound-system can be found on the top floor of the Tequi-la-la bar in West Vinewood. Locations Panoramic-GTA4-HattonGardens.jpg|Panoramic Towers, Bismarck Avenue and Lorimar Street, Hatton Gardens, Algonquin. Panoramic-GTAIV-CityHall.png|Union Drive West and Diamond Street, City Hall, Algonquin. Panoramic-GTAIV-Store1.png Panoramic-GTAIV-Store2.png There are also many retail stores that can be found throughout the States of Liberty and Alderney: *Oneida Avenue and Gibson Street, Hove Beach, Broker. *Montauk Avenue and Dillon Street, Schottler, Broker *Attica Avenue and Hollowback Street, South Bohan, Bohan *Long John Avenue and Franklin Street, Leftwood, Alderney City *Delaware Avenue, between Cisco Street and Oakley Street, Hove Beach, Broker (Panoramic Sumo) Products (A-Z) 3D Universe *Unknown Electronic Products (SA) HD Universe *Panoramic DVD Player (IV) *GMB1274 (videocamera) (IV) *Panoramic Intercom (TBoGT) *Panoramic Heavy Pad (IV) *Panoramic Pano 360 (IV) *Panoramic PDA (CW) *Panoramic Programmable Sequencer V12 sound system (TBoGT, V) *Panoramic Stereo Disc Reader (TBoGT) *Panoramic Tinkle Cellphone (IV) *Panoramic TV (IV) *Panoramic reflex camera (V) Gallery Panoramic-GTA4-television.jpg|A table top Panoramic television in the Middle Park East Safehouse in GTA IV. A wall mounted version can also be found at Playboy X's Penthouse. PDA-GTACW.png|GTA Chinatown Wars' PDA menu, depicting the Panoramic logo on the upper screen. Panoramic-TBoGT-DiscReader.PNG|Panoramic Stereo Disc Reader from TBoGT. Panoramic-GTAIV-TV.PNG|Panoramic TV. Pink Tinkle-GTAIV.png|Panoramic Tinkle Cellphone. Pano360-GTAIV-Ad.png|Panoramic Pano 360. Panoramic-GTAV-ProgrammableSequencerV12.png|Panoramic Programmable Sequencer V12 at Tequi-la-la in GTA V. Trivia *There are SCART connectors on the rear of Panoramic's flatscreen TV and DVD player as well as RCA connectors. SCART is a common audio/visual standard in Europe whereas RCA connections are favored in North America. *The DVD player appears to be coded for Region 2, which is correct for Western Europe, but not North America (where Liberty City is located) which is designated as Region 1. Also, despite using fictional companies in the GTA universe, the logos of two real-world companies appear on the rear of the Panoramic DVD player: Kodak and Microsoft, represented by the Windows logo. See Also *Badger *bitterSweet *Fruit Computers *Whiz de:Panoramic es:Panoramic pl:Panoramic pt:Panoramic ru:Panoramic Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Corporations Category:Companies Category:Communications Category:Phone Companies Category:Electronic Companies